


Extensive Love

by Clarounette



Series: Tuesday Creative Chat [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarounette/pseuds/Clarounette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love then, love now. What Michael feels is strong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extensive Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for Shayz's prompt, and based on [this DD]().

They had been separated for what... two years ? And yet they were filming for less than three weeks, but Michael was already madly in love with James, as he had been when they were working together on X-Men : First Class. And once again he was afraid of saying anything about his feelings. They had fun, on set and after, when the actors went out for a drink. However Michael longed for something more intimate. He lit another cigarette and leaned back against the wall outside the bar.

They had a day off after a very tiring week. The sun was shining, and the weather was warm : they had decided to spend the day at the bowling. Of course. Michael had arrived early and had ordered a beer on tap before slipping outside to have a smoke. He had started a conversation with other patrons, waiting for James and Nicholas to arrive. Jennifer had cancelled : they needed her for an adjustment on her costume. It was going to be an all-male bowling party then. Michael was still pretty excited at the prospect of spending more time with James.

He spotted the men two blocks away, chatting excitedly about something or another. They were both wearing a cap. Nicholas looked like an overgrown teenager – which Michael guessed he was – but James was more like a 90s fan of Nirvana with his hair extensions. And somehow, Michael loved that. It reminded him of his gigs in so and so's garage, and of unknown bands' concerts in dirty pubs. Good times. The sight made him grin like a loon.

They finally reached the bar and Michael turned around to shake their hands. James's palm was warm in his hand, his smile warm in his heart. And his polite friendship was painful ; Michael wanted more, needed more. At least, he had something, if not everything.  
« Hey, guys ! Ready to lose ? »  
« Well, I haven't played in years, » James admitted.  
« Me neither, » Nicholas added. « Do you want me to get you something to drink ? »  
They gave him their order and entered the building. After trading their shoes for bowling shoes, they chose an alley at the far end of the room.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Michael, nervous, started talking about the weather.  
« Isn't it too hot for long hair ? » he asked, genuinely interested.  
« Man, you can't imagine. I hate this thing, » James said while pulling on his extensions.  
Almost horrified, Michael held his wrist. « Don't ! »  
« What ? »  
« I like it, » Michael said. « I like your long hair. » It was true. Even though they were fake, he wanted to run his hand through James's messy locks.  
« Thank you, mate ! Means a lot. » James blushed and lowered his eyes.

Michael followed James's gaze. On the bench, between them, his fingers were still wrapped around James's wrist. Embarrassed, he released it.  
« James, I... »  
But he was interrupted by Nicholas, who was back with their drinks. The young man sat besides Michael and bent over the screen. « You haven't chosen your names yet, right ? I want to be Beast. »  
James stood up and seized Michael's hand. « Look, Nick, I'm sorry, but Michael and I have to go... somewhere... where you can't come. » And they left in a hurry.  
Nicholas looked at them fly away, with their bowling shoes still on.

« James, what's happening ? » Michael asked when they were in the street. They hadn't slowed down since they've been out of the bar, and were almost running. Michael was breathing heavily.  
« I think we need to talk. Let's go to some quiet – and alone – place... like my hotel room. »  
Michael was confused, and his mouth worked faster than his mind. « I love you, » he confessed.  
James stopped in the middle of a busy street and turned to his friend. He smiled at him. « I know. And that's why we need to talk. »  
That was the sentence Michael had been afraid of. The 'we're friends' talk. The 'forget your dream and let me crush your heart' talk. He wasn't prepared for it. He hadn't wanted to confess like that, and now he was angry at himself, at his fucking mouth. At the whole world.  
Somehow feeling his distress, James closed the space between them and whispered : « I think I love you too. »

It was a beautiful day. The weather was warm. But James's hotel room was cool, and comfortable. And they had the whole afternoon to enjoy it. Fuck the world.


End file.
